I'd Die For You (Don't You Know That?)
by Pan2
Summary: This is rated PG-13 for the theme of suicide in it, but don't worry it will get more cheerful, i promise. This is a T/P fic and i'm sorry it had to start with a suicide theme in it...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: OK. This is just a short fic I thought I'd give a go.   
This is going to be another T/P FIC. So for anyone who does not like T/P ( I will never understand why) Stop reading NOW!   
This story also has a theme of SUICIDE in it, so if you don't like that either GO AWAY!!!  
This is an A/U (Alternate Universe) fic so the ages are   
Trunks: 25  
Pan: 23  
Bra: 23  
Goten: 26  
Georgie: 24  
Everyone else, just guess their ages, I don't really need to put them all in.   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or any of the characters from any of the animes. I only own one character here and that is Georgie. OK. I'll shut up now and let all you people who are still here read my fic. I will try and get part two out as quick as possible.   
  
ps. This whole chapter is from Pan's POV (POV: Point Of View (just incase anyone does not already know that))  
  
  
I'd Die For You  
(Don't You Know That?)  
  
  
I blink once, twice. 'Did I just hear that correctly?' I ask myself. I look around; tears begin to form in my eyes. The people I had grew up with all sit around me in the Briefs family living room. I count them, Vegeta and Bulma, my mother, father and uncle - that's five - I mentally added up the rest of the group; seventeen, seventeen people, all in the one room. All listening to the same conversation. Did they all hear that?  
  
"Pan, honey, are you all right?" I look around; trying to focus on whose voice is talking to me. 'Who is that?' I rake my mind trying to figure out who is talking to me. "Pan," the voice called again. Everyone suddenly went quiet and I could feel them all staring at me.   
  
Bra and Bulma rush over as my breathing starts to quicken. I lift my arm to shoo them away, but it is so painful. I grasp my chest where my heart is situated and look at the ground. 'Why is this so painful?' I ask. Then I see him. His lavender hair and perfect form come into view, and suddenly that's all I can see.   
  
Then she walks over to him. Who is she again? I look at the floor and the dizzy feeling and nausea disappears. I wave my hand at all the people who had gathered round me. I try to talk but find I can't, I swallow and look up at them all.  
  
"I…I'm fine," I force the words out. "I…I guess I j…just overdid it in t…training ear…earlier…" I finally finish my sentence and feel someone lifting me up. I look at the form over my shoulder and see my uncle. "Goten?" I ask. He leans down and looks me in the eyes.   
  
"Will I take you to one of the spare rooms?" I nod and he turns to Bulma. "Hey Bulma, can I have a key to one of the guest rooms? Pan needs to lie down for a while," Bulma rushes over with a key.   
  
"Here you go," she hands the key to Goten and looks at me. "You get a good rest and don't dare come down until you feel better," she pretended to be mad, but I knew Bulma too well, showing that she was mad is just one of the many signs that she was worried. I nod an agreement and Goten carries me up the stairs.   
  
I kind of black out for a few minutes and wake to see Goten leaving the room. I raise my voice and speak out.   
  
"Goten," he turns.   
  
"Yes Pan?"   
  
"What did Trunks say?" Goten's face suddenly looked a bit unhappy but a bit confused at the same time.   
  
"He said he was marrying Georgie in the summer, why?" he looked at me and I tried to think of something to say.   
  
"I just didn't hear what was said, I started feeling a bit dizzy a few seconds before he spoke and I couldn't hear anything," he looks a bit startled at what I just said. "I'm feeling a bit better now, I'm just tired that's all." I yawn, as if trying to convince him, he swallows it up and nods.   
  
"Sleep tight then," he says as he shuts the door quietly. The locked clicked and everything was quiet. Then the tears started. I couldn't hold them back anymore; they ran freely down my cheeks and onto the bed, the white material looking see-through already. I dashed away the tears as best I could with back of my hand, but they kept coming. I hear the front door opening and people leaving. My father talks to Bulma, asking if he should wake me. Bulma discards the idea; she says she'll return me in the morning. Then Trunks' voice, I hear it over everyone else's, saying goodbye to his fiancé, whispering I love you to her, she whispered it back. I can't stand it. The front door closed again after good-byes were issued and the Briefs family started to retire for the night.   
  
'Damn you Trunks' I cursed in my mind. 'Damn you! How could you, how could you!?!' I fling the covers off myself and walk over to the bathroom; I open the door and turn on the light. The rays bounce of the mirror and into my eyes, blinding me for a second. I throw a small ki blast in the general direction of the mirror, it shatters and bits of the glass fall to the ground. One piece bounced slightly and landed on my foot, cutting the soft flesh. I bite my lip in pain, not wanting to let out a yelp.   
  
'When did I take my shoes off?' I question in my mind. 'Uncle Goten must have taken them off when he put me into the bed.'   
  
I bend down and take the small shard of glass out of my skin. Pain instantly settles in when the section is removed, but I don't feel it that much anymore. It hurt for a second and then was gone. I find myself thinking about Trunks again. His deep azure eyes staring into mine, his perfect smile, his brilliant body, the smile on his face when Georgie wound her arm around his.   
  
I pound my fists straight down, forgetting the glass that littered the floor. The pain that should have been there was no present. I looked down at my hands, my blood trickling down my fingers and dripping onto the floor. There, I heard it, a knock on the door. I jerk my head up and looked towards the wooden object.   
  
"Pan," his voice drifts through the night air. "Pan, are you all right?" I ignore it and suddenly, instead of my mind controlling everything I do my feelings take over, I pick up a piece of the glass from the mirror and turn it over in my hands a few times.   
  
Another knock.   
  
"Pan, answer me please," his pleading voice enters my mind, but it's like I don't hear him at all. My hand brings the glass down and a deep gouge is in my arm in seconds. I bite my lip again. I starts to bleed too. My arm lifts up again and swipes once more. More of my blood trickled down my arm. My blood. My very life force. Dripping ever-so-quietly onto the ground. But each drip sounded like a beating drum right next to my ear. I start to laugh. Laugh at my pain. Laugh at myself. Laugh at what I am doing to myself.  
  
My arm comes down again clutching the deadly weapon. My skin keeps opening, and with each new cavity more blood spills out. I stop slashing one arm and look at what I have done, look at what I have created. I laugh as my vision starts to cloud over. 'No!' I scold myself mentally. 'Do not black out just yet,' the "just yet" on the end would have normally scared me, but tonight, just now, it seemed harmless.   
  
The knocking becomes more persistent. As does his voice.   
  
"Pan!" he almost shouts. "What's wrong? Your ki, it's…it's fading. Open the door, Pan. Let me in," he tried to push open the door. I just laugh at his attempts.   
  
"Goten locked it," I said as loudly as I could. There was humour present in my tone, and I knew he could sense it. He started calling out for his mother. She ran to get a spare key. I heard them trying all the different keys in the door and I could feel the glass cutting at my skin as my already almost lifeless arm did it's best to cut and slice the arm that minutes before held the weapon.   
  
Suddenly I felt too weak to keep going. The glass slipped out of my grasp and shattered as soon as it hit the ground. Tiny shards flew through the air; my blood present on most of them. I looked at my arms and suddenly realised what I had done. Tears of pain became present in my eyes, but I did not cry. I laughed at myself once more as I watched my blood seep into the bedroom carpet. 'When did I move out of the bathroom?' I searched my brain for the answer, but nothing came. I just sat there laughing half-heartedly at myself.  
  
Finally the door opened and Bulma and Trunks stopped the minute they seen me. Bulma gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. It was obvious that she was holding back a scream. She ran as quickly as she could out of the room and bounded down the stairs. Trunks ran over to me. He lifted up my head and held it close to him.   
  
"Pan," he tried to find words, but I could see he was struggling, so I made it much easier. I opened my mouth to speak, but coughed instead. He patted my back as best as he could and I looked him in the eyes. I laughed once more and then the tears spilled out of my eyes again.   
  
"Why did you so this to me Trunks?" I uttered before my vision completely went black. I heard him calling my name a few times and Bulma came back into the room. But soon their voices became distant, and a deafening silence was all I could hear.   
  
***___***  
  
:: Looks back on what she just wrote ::  
Oh my god! Did I just write that, Kami is that depressing, talk about a bad case of heartbreak!   
OK. For anyone who just read all that, please do not flame me. I promise I'll try and make everything turn out all right for the DB characters. I'll post up chapter 2 as quickly as possible.   
Hear from you all (hopefully) and seeya in chapter 2 of "I'd Die For You"  
Pan 


	2. Default chapter

Author's note: Ok... this is short. And I mean short. I really should continue it... but I also need to do work on my other fics.... I just thought I had better do some work on this for a change. I hope you enjoy my little short chapter as much as possible for it's length.  
Disclaimers: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.. apart from Georgie... who is just in this fic for the sake of it ;) This fic is very much like another fic called 'To Die For' but I have the author's permission.. in both an e-mail and a review.. so please don't go on and on about it... please... oh and please review once your finished... i would appreiciate any one's help if they could e-mail me with suggestions. =p  
Seeya!!   
Pan-Chan  
  
I'd Die For You (Don't You Know That?)  
Part Two  
  
It's dark, so dark and cold. Yet, I'm warm at the same time. I've tried to open my eyes and focus on my surroundings I don't know how many times; I still can't. I feel a slight pain in my arms. Why is it there? I really can't remember. I hear voices outside. My mother and father. Bulma and Bra. I can sense Vegeta's power level, but he is not talking to anyone: a big surprise there!   
Others are there as well: uncle Goten, Marron, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks! Why can't I block him out of my mind? Suddenly it all comes flooding back to me. Trunks and Georgie getting married, I ran, the pain, I know where it comes from and why it is there. A tear slides down my face at the painful memories.   
The door opens and I try to not look to see who it is. They know I'm awake. The must've seen me moving my head.   
"Pan!?" my mother calls to me as she rushes over to the bed. I try not to look at her face and instead look outside the hospital windows. "Pan? Please Pan. Tell me what's wrong." She's crying now. I can't stand to see my mother crying, she looks so helpless. I try to form the words to tell her everything is all right but my mouth is as dry as a desert. My father walks in behind her.   
"Pan?" he said in a stern but comforting voice. I look at him and try to stare him straight in the eyes. Hoping he would back down before I would. No such luck. He put a hand on Videl's shoulder and squeezed it tight. Another tear slides down my mothers face. I can't stand this. I should have seen what a mistake I was making when I .. I take a deep breath. 'That's not going to get rid of all the trouble you've caused.' My brain argues with me. I try to speak again. Nothing. 'Damnit' I mentally curse myself. My father leads my mother outside. I want them to stay, but how can I tell them that? I sigh deeply and wish this is all just a terrible dream.   
"Panny?" I turn around and see my long life friend Bra standing just inside the doorframe. Marron is standing beside her and Vegeta is standing at the back of them; silently looking over his daughter. I turn and smile slightly at them. Bra leapt into the room and jumped down next to the bed. "Pan, why did you do this?" I shake my head. Not a no but, rather I don't want to talk about it. Bra, being my life long friend and all, picked up on this. She asked for Marron to shut the door. Marron got up and closed the door quietly and then came back to sit next to Bra at my bedside. "It's because of what's happening with Trunks, isn't it?" she said. I hesitate, but nod silently, yes. Bra put her hand to mine and squeezed tightly. "Everything'll work out fine. I promise. He probably doesn't even love her that much. Besides, this is my brother, he won't commit himself to anything that big just now." I try my best to sit up and hug her. Both Bra and Marron pull me into a tight embrace.  
Vegeta, mother and father all looked through the window. "Why will she talk to them and not us?" My mother asked, she was still crying. My father shook his head.   
"I don't know…" was all he said. Vegeta just looked in. First at me, then back out to where everyone was standing and directly at Trunks… he knew.   
  
  
Told you it was short. I bet you weren't expecting it to be quite 'THAT' short though ;)  
Well I'll try and get the next chapter up and hopefully :: fingers crossed :: it will be longer and out quicker.   
Seeya.   
Pan-Chan 


	3. Default chapter

Author's Note: Here is an extremly short chapter....and when I say extremly short I mean it. I hope to make the next chapters longer...just bare with me for the moment. ;)   
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, settings, etc. etc. In other words: "I own nothing from Dragonball Z" :: pouts :: Wish I did though.   
Ages and everything else in the first chapter....if you can't be bothered looking back :: shruggs :: you won't know what the ages are I guess...I can't make you look back. But they are different. :P So it's up to you.   
  
Anywayz...on with my (short) chapter...  
  
I'd Die For You (Don't You Know That?)  
Part 3  
  
Another couple of days passed and soon my baby girl was allowed to come home. She got to the front door and was instantly greeted by everyone in my family.   
"Oh honey…are you all right?" My mother instantly asked, fusing around her and taking her over to the couch. She ran off to the kitchen once she was settled. With her gone I walked over to my chair. I sat in the chair opposite her and looked straight at her. Although I didn't really see her, well not as her twenty-one year-old self.   
'What is he looking at?' Pan asked herself. 'Why does he just sit there? He doesn't trust me to be alone anymore. I blew it!'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan sat on the couch. Her three-year-old form was too small for her feet to reach the floor. She watched the television with her best friend Bra. Gohan stood in the doorway watching them, a titanic smile on his face. 'That's my little girl,' he thought to himself. There was a look of pure pride written on his face.   
The two youngsters laughed at the show they were watching. Suddenly there was a war cry that came from behind Gohan. He turned and seen his younger brother and Vegeta's son. They came charging towards the sitting room with play weapons in their hands. Goten had a bow and arrow set and was busy firing the arrows in every direction, Gohan guessed he was trying his best to hit Trunks, but to much avail he failed. Trunks ran close to Goten but ahead of him, brandishing a sword. The sword looked much like the one Mirai Trunks brought with him to the past to defeat Frieza, Gohan thought. 'Maybe Bulma got one of her staff to make it that way,' He shrugged his shoulders and moved out of the way of the two demi-saiyans.   
The two girls squealed as their friends charged at them. Both of them leaped off the back of the couch and ran as fast as their tiny saiyan legs could take them. Trunks and Goten followed close behind. Gohan laughed as they ran amuck around the living room.   
ChiChi suddenly screamed and Gohan spun around to see all four demi-saiyans running at break-neck speed in the opposite direction. ChiChi came out of the kitchen fuming. Gohan had to stifle his laughter; his mother was waving her rolling pin in the air shouting at the four children, now all trying to hide behind the chair, about not coming into the kitchen while she's cooking. ChiChi went back to the room and the four slowly came out from behind the chair. Pan walked over to Gohan and held out her arms. Gohan picked her up and she smiled at him.   
"Grandma ChiChi…mad" Pan commented. Trunks, Goten and Bra laughed laughed. Their youngest member of their little group was barely three and a half and yet she understood so much. "Grandma mad at me?" Gohan looked at her, her eyes had a sincere look of guilt in them. Gohan shook his head.   
"No honey, she's not mad at you." Pan smiled and grabbed her father round the neck. "Nobody's mad at you…"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I close my eyes and open them after a few seconds. When I look back over to the couch Pan is asleep. I pick up a blanket from the back of the couch and place it over her form. She stirs slightly but soon settles into a deep sleep. I bend over and kiss her forehead. "You'll always be my little girl. You can talk to me you know," I whisper and go to the doorway. "Nobody's mad at you Panny…" The room is plunged into darkness as the door shuts. All that can be heard is my daughter's gentle breathing a she sleeps.   
  
  
Told ya it was short...didn't I? Anyway...review please and tell me what you thought...I'll get round to writing the next one as soon as possible...or once I've done a chapter for one of my other fics...  



End file.
